Breaking The News
by Charmzi
Summary: My friend Brittany wrote this in her Sex Ed class....she was just bored! Well it's Gabriella breaking the news! I personally don't like it but she didn't want to create her own account....but please R


**A/N: Well I just want to say that this isn't actually one of my stories, this belongs to me friend Brittany who wrote this during Sex Ed. She was bored……well anyway she didn't want to post this herself coz she couldn't be bothered to make an account and she says to enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot!**

****

**  
**

It was second semester of senior year for the weirdest and against the clique's type of group. Sunday had arrived and the little group were just hanging around Troy's backyard, chillin' and taking in the atmosphere. Well minus Gabriella that is.

All the boys, including Ryan but minus his hat, were playing an easy game of basketball, with the girls sitting on the near-by grass talking about 'girl' things.

Meanwhile, the boys were having their own 'girl' talk. But were actually talking about girls.

"So do you guys think that Gab's is alright? It's just that she's been avoiding me since Thursday night." Troy stated to his friends.

"Don't worry Troy, she isn't avoiding you. She's spending some time with her mum, spring cleaning and such." Taylor shouted from the patch of grass at the opposite end of the court.

"Ok…wait a second! You shouldn't eaves drop on people's private conversations!" Troy bellowed.

"Oh and don't worry Jase. I think you're cute!" Kelsi giggled at a blushing Jason.

"You still shouldn't eaves drop!" Zeke yelled back as he approached the group of girls. Almost instantly Sharpay ran up to him and looked him straight in the eye, "even if I did this?" Sharpay asked so innocently as she planted a very romantic kiss on his lips. Zeke's arms snaked around her waist and Sharpay's arms found there way up to his neck.

All the guys and girls looked away in disgust, groaning out a few 'ewwws' and 'that's just unnatural!' comments.

Realising that the two lovebirds weren't the only people watching, or enjoying this moment, reluctantly they pulled away from each other. Zeke sat down pulling Sharpay on his lap whispering in her ear, "I think I can live with that, considering the situation."

"I heard that. Eww." Jason said as he scrunched up his nose.

The gang laughed as Zeke and Sharpay blushed.

_Never underestimate a girl _

_Gets anything she wants _

_She's never gonna stop _

_(You know it...we know it) _

_Never underestimate a girl _

_She's always got a plan _

_The world is in her hands._

Taylor's phone began to ring and all the girls just joined in with singing when Chad answered the phone for her.

"Chad Danforth, sexiest man alive speaking!" Chad enthusiastically said into the phone. All the girls rolled their eyes as the boys tried to stifle their laughter.

"Chad give me the god damn phone! Or I'll tell everyone about what happened on Christmas break last year!" Taylor threatened, outstretching a hand.

Chad's eyes widened as he placed the phone in his girlfriend's hand.

"Sorry about that, Taylor McKessie speaking,"

"That's ok Tay! Put me on speaker phone please." Gabriella's shy voice sounded from the phone.

Taylor motioned for everyone to sit in a circle, placing the phone in the middle of the group.

"Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't seen any of my peeps in a while!" Gabby exclaimed from the phone.

"Peeps?" Ryan questioned.

"Oh right. I was just talking to my cousins before. He's trying the whole 'Snoop-dizzle' thing.

"Oh ok. So how have you been chiky babe?" Sharpay spoke up.

"I've been perfectly fine." Gabby said placing her hands on Troy's shoulders.

Troy jumped but relaxed as he saw Gabby's tanned face.

"I thought you weren't here!" Zeke exclaimed.

"Yeah, well I thought I would surprise you. And figuring it's Sunday, well I put two and two together, now here I am!"

"We haven't seen you in ages!" Kelsi and Jason shouted at the same time.

"Yeah well I have something to tell you guys, well actually Troy and me both have something to tell you guys." Troy's grasp on Gabby's waist tightened, knowing exactly what she was talking about.

"Are you sure you wanna tell them?" Troy whispered the question.

"I'm certain. Well I don't mind if you don't want to be apart of this, but would love you to be." Gabby began.

"Gabby's pregnant." Troy finished for her.

Everyone looked at them in shock. Jason began to cough as he swallowed a fly that landed in his open mouth, the ball in Chad's lap rolled away, Taylor's phone dropped on the floor and Ryan tore his hat that he was playing with at that moment.

"Geez guys. Didn't have to be that excited." Kelsi stated, her statement oozing with sarcasm.

"Ok. How did this happen?" Ryan asked.

"Well a baby forms when two people have se-" but before Troy could finish Gabby's mouth was tightly covering it.

"Long story." Gabby simply answered for him.

"So Gabby isn't as innocent as we all think she is?" Taylor quietly asked.

"Defiantly not!" Troy exclaimed, rather too proudly.

"Troy!" Gabby bellowed, whacking him in the chest.

"So when did this happen?" Kelsi finally asked.

"Wait, you guys don't know?" Jason asked the girls who were all shaking there heads. "Wow I feel proud!"

"You told them?" Gabby said, turning all her attention to Troy.

"Well I thought you would've told the girls, so I thought it would be fine if I told the boys!" Troy retorted.

Gabriella couldn't think of anything to say back to Troy, so she simply huffed and crossed her arms across her chest in pure frustration.

"Awww…poor diddums!" Troy whispered, planting a soft kiss on her neck.

"You still didn't answer our question…when did this all happen?" Sharpay asked again, a slight tinge of anger in her voice.

"Um…let's just say, I like her birthday present she gave me!" Troy sighed out.

"Geez, next thing you know they're gonna start talking about us!" Taylor muttered under her breath, but loud enough for everyone to hear it unfortunately for her.

"Wait, you and Chad have done 'it'" Zeke questioned.

"Why are you acting al surprised? He's probably already told you!" Taylor retorted.

"Uh no. I said I would keep it a promise and I did, you just told everyone." Chad said to her.

Taylor looked down, her cheeks flushing a colour of crimson. Chad pulled her up next to him and gave her an embracing hug.

"Wait a second. Have you guys even told your parents and where are you guys going to stay and I don't know about everyone else, but I want to be apart of this babies life!" Chad exclaimed.

"Awww…for a lunkhead, your sweet! And well Troy and I have told our parents, and we're still working on the whole 'where we're staying' scenario." Gabby answered.

"Well I have a brilliant idea. Considering that I already have a few properties of my own. We, as in the whole gang, can move in with each other so that we can all look after each other, and the new member of our gang." Sharpay stated with a huge grin on her face.

"That sounds great! But you would really do that?" Troy asked her.

"Duh! Your like family!" Ryan answered for his sister.

"Well what are we still doing here? Let's go pick a house!" Zeke said, hoisting up Sharpay and Gabby.

**A/N: Thanks for reading it, please reply to it so my friend won't be heart broken! She (along with myself) don't care if it's good or bad!**


End file.
